The scared demon
by Texasman1836
Summary: When an evil king is cursed for wickedness, a group of warriors are ready to keep him from coming back. But, as time moves forward, so does chances of scared demon. Now he is free and his vengeance will come upon those who freed him. This is a movie x-over Balto/Zootopia/All Dogs go to heaven and Lion king. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago in a land called Pride ruled an evil king named Scar. He ruled with a dark heart, and he cared nothing for those he hurt. He became king after he had murdered his older brother who was a loving and caring king, but he also banished his only nephew so he would not be able to take his father's place as king.

One day Scar called his sister-in-law, Sarabi, the queen to the throneroom. "Yes, Scar?" asked the queen standing strong in the presences of her enemy.

The evil king gave the queen a mean look. "I want you to bare me a child!" he said with a growl.

Sarabi was shocked and disgusted. "Why must I bare you a child?" she gasped. "There are many fine women in the kingdom you can have. I'll even give you some of my hand maidens if you wish."

Frowning, Scar got from his throne and walked toward the queen. "I am king," he said, cracking a smile. "And you are a proud and beautiful queen and I want you." then Scar grabbed Sarabi's sholders.

The Queen stuggled to free herself from the evil king. "My son Simba was the greatest prince and Mufasa was the twice the-" Scar cut her off and threw her to the floor.

"I'm ten times the king Mufasa was!" growled Scar.

Sarabi tried to get herself up off the floor, but that's when Scar held her down. He then grabbed the frount of her dress and ripped it off exposing her breasts. He took hold of Sarabi's breast and rubbed them.

"NOW YOU GIVE ME A CHILD!" he shouted.

"PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS!" cried Sarabi as the rest of her dress was torn off till she was fully necked.

The evil king took her hands and tied them behind her back. With the queen at his mercy he pulled his pants down and forced himself on the helpless queen. Sarabi could feel Scar's hands exploring her body as he began thrusting into her. All she could do was cry and scream for death to claim her.

Scar was just about to reach his climax, when a sword slid under his chin. Both Scar and Sarabi's eyes widend with shock. "Mufasa!" they both gasped.

It looked like Mufasa, but it really was Simba who had come to free the kingdom from his evil uncle. Scar crwaled off of Sarabi and backed away. "It's really you." cried the queen as her son untide her hands.

"It's alright mother." said Simba lovingly as he helped his mother to her feet and giving her a blanket to cover herself. "I've come home to take my place as king!" he anounced turning to Scar with a look of vengence in his eyes.

Scar looked at Simba as if a leper stood before him. "Simba," he said with a shiver. "I beg you. Spare me. I'm still family." he explained as Simba raised the sword to show that he was not here to hear his uncle beg.

Scar tried to talk his way out of trouble he was in. "Simba, you can't kill me. I'll leave the kingdom and never-" but the prince cut him off.

"You have no right to beg me to spare your life, Scar." growled Simba moving in with his sword still raised. "Down on your knees, uncle!"

Then those who Simba brought with him to reclaim the kingdom came into the throneroom. Some of the queens hand maidens took Sarabi aside and began to wash her face with cool water.

That was when something caught Scar's eye, he began to smile again and pointed up. Simba looked up as well and saw those who served his evil uncle. "They think I'm king, Simba." he said, still smiling. "Now, you and you're friends will die now."

One of Scar's followers, a female hyena named Shenzi jumped down from her hiding spot with her spear in hand. Simba readied himself for an attack, but instead, Shenzi turned and faced Scar.

"You lied to me and my fellow hyenas," she said, pointing her spear at Scar. "You said we would never go hungry or poor again, but ever since we helped you take the kingdom, you took all the best food and riches for yourself and left us with nothing."

Scar now was starting to shake with fear as he realized his mistake for not keep his promise.

Then the other hyenas joined their leader. One male hyena, Banzai, stared at Scar. "Not only did you lie to us, you made many of our women suck your dick while we fought your enemies for you!" he exclaimed giving off a psychotic laugh.

Shenzi turned to Simba and his friends. "Who do you think is the rightful king?" she asked them.

"What we think?" called a voice from the crowd. It was Nala, Simba's wife. "Simba is rightful king!" she decleard as she joined her husband.

Soon, everyone-even the hyenas-agreed that Simba was the rightful king. Scar looked around for some kind of opening to make his escape, but the hyenas quickly bound his hands and feet. The evil king knew his life was about to come to a terrible end.

"You have condemned yourself, Scar," Simba said, the eyes a peculiar mixture of melancholy and ferocity. "But you have also condemned Zira and her tribe. Before you receive your punishment, you must witness theirs, to carry that guilt with you into the judgment of hell."

But Scar quickly spoke up for two of the three children Zira had given birth to. "Spare her daughter,Vitani and son, Kovu. They are still only children."

Simba agreed to spare those two, along with the other children of Zira's tribe, but everyone else was condemed to death.

Soon, screams of agony was heard across the land. The hyenas were given the pleasure of killing Zira and her people, while Simba watched from the top of Pride Castle. His wife and mother stood behind him, smiling as Scar was led outside to be punished for his evil ways.

He tried to look away, but Banzai and another hyena would turn his face toward the torture, and hold open his eyelids when necessary. But when Zira and her people were at last laid to rest, Shenzi drew her knife as Banzia pried open so she could cut out his tongue.

He screamed as Shenzi held his tongue in her hand. She smiled when he could scream no more, Scar heard the voice of his nephew Simba, informing him, "You now will endure the curse of the Hellcat. Your very soul will beg for death, but it will never come."

Shenzi and the other hyenas cheered as Scar breathed his last, then his body was placed in a rock coffin, and had it sealed inside the castle's throneroom. Simba turned to his people and his best warriors-The Lion Guard.

As the Lion Guard gathered around him, Simba said quietly, "Scar's coffin must never be opened again, because if it is opened, then he would be a walking disease, a plague upon the animal kingdom, an unholy flesh eating demon with the strength of ages, power over the dead and the glory of invincibility."

Suddenly, a ghostly spirit came up from the floor and took on the form of Scar. His demonic yellow eyes shined brightly as he gave a mightly roar before fading away. It was clear to everyone, Scar was still alive and would remain that way.

So, from that day forth, the Lion Guard kept watch over the castle as time reduced it to rubble, they would gaurd that castle to the end of time, so that no one could releas Scar.


	2. Life in the city

The great city of Zootopia had stood as a beacon of hope for Predator and Prey alike. Two of Zootopia's finest sat in their patrol car, monitoring the speed of passing cars. Officer Judy Hopps sat at the wheel, while her partner, Nick Wilde, ate a slice of Bluebarry pie.

For two years, Nick and Judy had been dating after he had joined the ZPD, (Zootopia Police Department) and they felt a bond that no Predator or Prey had ever had.

"You really love Gideon Gray's pie, Nick," Judy smiled, keeping her eyes on the incoming cars. "But, I know you love me more then that pie."

Nick put down his pie and turned his gaze toward her. "You know I know that," he replied, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Judy couldn't help but blush as he pulled away. She enjoyed the affections he shared for her, but she was hoping that he would just pop the question soon.

It wasn't no secret that he wanted to marry her, in fact, all of the ZPD knew about the ring he had bought for her. But, everytime he tried to ask her, something always came up. And Judy was beginning to wonder if she and Nick would ever become the first Predator and Prey couple to be married.

But she wasn't the only one having problems. Just down the street was the Zootopia Museum of Antiquities, a building full of treasures from the past.

Jenna Carthwell was a very attractive purebred husky. She had red fur and a milk white underbelly. Although her figure was average, she had some prominent features. Her 38D size breasts and beautiful legs was what most men would always want in a lady, but she had no desire to be with men who only wanted her for her good looks. Her most striking feature of all was her eyes.

Her eyes were always shining bright, but this time, they were full of tears. As she read the note in her shaking hands, Jenna felt it best to hide her tears from her boss, the museum's curator, Dr. Jay Conway as he marched toward her.

But being a fox, he could already tell she was in trouble. "What ever is the matter, Jenna?" he asked her.

Jenna wiped the tears from her eyes. "I have just been kicked out of my apartment. The landlord said I was to far behind on my rent. So, I was think-" Dr. Jay cut her off, knowing what she was going to ask of him.

"You may take the rest of the day off." he said, before handing her weekly paycheck.

Jenna found herself smiling again. "Thank you," she replied. When Dr. Jay left the room, the lovely husky began to gather her things. Still feeling upset about being kicked out of her home, she felt it best to spend some time down at the Flea Bite.

The Flea Bite was owned by Sasha La Fleur, who was good friends with Jenna. She was a slender Irish Setter, with golden fur light and a golden-cream underbelly, dark brown hair which went well with her golden fur, and she light green eyes.

Like Jenna, most men had tried to court her for sexy looks, but she blew everyone of them off. That was until she met the street smart, Charlie Barkin, who was a German Shepherd-Collie mix.

"Hey, Jenna," Sasha greeted her with a smile. "Pull up a seat and I'll be with you in a second."

Taking a seat at the bar, Jenna helped herself to some snack nuts. Sasha came up with a glass and poured her some water. As Jenna was about to take a drink, someone came running in and jumped over the bar, landing beside Sasha. It was Charlie.

"Hey, girls," Charlie said, in a very cheerful manner. Reaching into his coat pocket, he pulled out a small octagonal golden box. "Look what I found."

Jenna's eyes became wide with excitement. She grabbed it from him; he made no attempt to stop her. "Where did you get this, Charlie?"

"Off an old man in...Sahara Square."

At that very minute, six angry looking polar bears stormed into the Flea Bite. No words were said as Charlie, Sasha and Jenna were dragged out of the tavern, before being pushed into the back of a black limousine.

Once again, Nick and Judy were standing before the most dangerous crime boss in Tundratown, Mr. Big.

The little Arctic shrew smiled at Nick and Judy, as Kevin handed them picture of an old hyena. "That there is Decklin, he had something he wanted to show me, but was later robbed by a local con man named Charlie Barkin." Mr. Big told the two officers. His old eyes turned to Judy. "Please bring me back this item he stole."

That's when Mr. Big's goons came in with Charlie, Sasha, and Jenna. The three dogs were pushed up to the crime boss. "I was expecting you later, Charlie," said Mr. Big with a small smile on his face as if he was actually happy to see the con. "But there is no better time then now!"

Sasha looked at Charlie with a concerned look. "Did you steal that little golden box from Mr. Big?" she asked putting her hands on her hips. But before Charlie could answer her, one of the polar bears smacked her.

"You will speak only when spoken to!" he growled raising his hand to deliver another blow, but Mr. Big waved his hand telling the bear to stand down.

"It appears to me that you, Charlie Barkin, have crossed the line with my family. You stole from my friend Decklin, put your lovely girlfriend and her friend in harms way. Do you know what I am going to do to you for that?" Mr. Big said calmly, but his voice was soon filled with anger. "I'm going to have you iced!"

And just like clockwork, Kevin grabbed Charlie up by the scruff of his neck and held him off the ground, as another polar bear opened up the trap door that hid the ice grave from the eyes of the world. Charlie quickly begged for his life.

"Please don't ice me!" he pleaded. "I will do anything for you. Just name it!"

Now, one would say that Mr. Big had gone soft when daughter gave birth to his granddaughter, Judy. The old mob boss looked at Charlie and smiled. "Anything?" he asked him, giving off the hint that he was getting an idea.

"Yes! Anything!" Charlie cried.

The next morning, Judy and Nick stood on the docks of Zootopia. Ships were lined up, as dock workers unloaded cargo, the ship's crew going about their own business, and passengers were picking up their bags. Now the two officers were waiting for five more ZPD officers to arrive.

"When do you think they will get here?" Judy asked Nick softly. The foxy officer looked down at his partner. A smile began to form.

"They'll be here," he replied, digging his hand into his pocket. Nick wanted to give Judy her surprise gift, but before he could pull it out, three ZPD patrol cars drove up. Nick cursed under his breath as his fellow officers stepped out of their cars.

The first officer was a lion. Delgato as most knew him was strong, but quiet member of the ZPD. Delgato was also known to spend his pay checks on video games, even if he sucked at them.

The next officer was a tiger. Fangmeyer. With over two hundred arrests, this ZPD officer was one of the best.

There was Wolford. For some reason, the other wolves in the ZPD kept their distance from there fellow pack member. The only real friend he had was a fellow ZPD officer, Snarlof.

Snarlof was a polar bear. Funny that a wolf and polar bear were best friends.

The last officer was McHorn. He never liked Judy that much, but he did respect her.

"About time you got here," Nick smiled, but on the inside, he was frowning. They sure picked a bad time to show up, but there was nothing he could do about that now. All Nick could do was to board the ship and make the best with his time on the trip.

Fangmeyer took a knee next to the fox. "Still haven't asked officer Hopps to be your wife?" he asked Nick, smiling.

"Screw you," Nick groaned, then turned and walked up the board walk. Once he was on board the ship, he was greeted by Charlie and Sasha.

"You all set for this trip?" Charlie said.

 _Is it to late for me to back out of this?_ Nick thought to himself as he made his way to the room that he would be sharing with Judy. Soon, the ship's steam horn was heard. They were now heading out to sea, ready to find the treasures that were hidden in the land of Pride.


End file.
